


Murmullos en Skyhold

by Naldoreth



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gossip, M/M, prejudices
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naldoreth/pseuds/Naldoreth
Summary: A Dorian le da igual lo que la gente diga sobre él, pero le importa lo que digan del Inquisidor.





	Murmullos en Skyhold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dryadeh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryadeh/gifts).



> Este fic lo escribí como regalo de Navidad para Dryadeh y no lo había publicado hasta ahora porque no tengo vergüenza.
> 
> (Reposteado de mi antigua cuenta).

«Tevinteriano».

«Mago de sangre, seguro».

«¿Qué hace tan al sur?»

«Que se vuelva a su imperio».

Dorian escuchaba todos y cada uno de los comentarios hirientes que vertían a sus espaldas, susurrados en voz baja para no desafiarle demasiado pero con un tono lo suficientemente elevado como para que los oyera. Dorian ya estaba acostumbrado a los desprecios: en casa, los rumores y habladurías le habían perseguido por otros motivos. Un país u otro, ¿qué más daba? Estaba acostumbrado a destacar.

—Soy un blanco irresistible —murmuró para sí, y decidió guiñar el ojo a uno de los soldados rasos que en ese momento charlaba en corrillo con sus compañeros sobre él. El soldado se sonrojó con una deliciosa mezcla de furia y vergüenza al verse descubierto que hizo sonreír a Dorian.

Antes sí le afectaban. Cuando era joven y aún esperaba encontrar una pareja y ser respetado en su hogar, los comentarios le herían, le quitaban el sueño durante la noche. Con el tiempo, aprendió a hacer de sus fallos a los ojos demás su bandera, su armadura: si no les gustaba, tendrían que verlo igual. No pasaría desapercibido por el mundo.

«Seguro que ha hechizado al Inquisidor».

«¡Con magia de sangre!»

«Tendremos que asegurarnos que la Inquisición no trabaja en realidad para el imperio…»

Dorian se detuvo en seco, con el corazón en un puño, y echó una mirada furibunda al grupo de señoras que murmuraban a su lado. Estas salieron corriendo, pero el daño estaba hecho: por primera vez en años, las palabras le habían dolido más que los golpes. Ya no solo le ponían en duda a él: ponían en duda al Inquisidor… por su culpa. Por juntarse con él. Por tener una relación indebida con un hombre, ¡que además era de Tevinter!

Podría haber vivido toda su vida a la sombra de sus rumores, alimentándolos por diversión. Podría haber seguido pavoneándose por el lugar, sacando aún más de quicio a los lugareños, como ya había hecho en casa. Podría haberse enfrentado a todos y haberles dado lo que querían: al gran mago malo de Tevinter. Pero no podía arrastrar con él al Inquisidor.

Dorian cambió el rumbo y se dirigió a los aposentos del Inquisidor, con los pies pesados. Por primera vez no se dirigía hacia allí con alegría, con la emoción de encontrarse con  _él_ , sino con pesar. A Dorian nunca se le había dado muy bien eso de hacer lo correcto, pero quizás se le estaba pegando del inquisidor.

—Adelante —. Su voz sonaba alegre y cansada.

—¿Todo bien, amatus? —preguntó al entrar, olvidando por un momento su cometido inicial. Le observó sentado en tras su escritorio mientras revisaba unos papeles. Él alzó la mirada y sonrió al verle.

—Ahora mejor. ¿A qué se debe la visita?

Dorian se acercó a él y se sentó sobre el escritorio, desviando la mirada de los ojos del inquisidor. Por primera vez en su vida le faltaban las palabras.

—¿Dorian? ¿Hay algún problema?

El mago alzó la vista y la clavó en el inquisidor. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, como un pez fuera del agua, antes de ser capaz de barbotar una palabra.

—Creo que deberíamos hablar… de nosotros,  _amatus_.

Aquellas palabras fueron las más dolorosas de su vida; pero, para su sorpresa, el Inquisidor sonrió y le puso una mano en la pierna.

—¿Es sobre los rumores que recorren Skyhold? ¿Sobre cómo me tienes  _hechizado con magia de sangre_? —se burló. Dorian dio un respingo.

—¿Tú también…?

—Yo también tengo oídos. Y una maestra espía, además —le recordó. Se puso en pie y se colocó entre sus piernas, apoyando su frente contra la de Dorian—. ¿Te importa lo que digan?

—¿A mí? ¡Para nada! Estoy acostumbrado a que la gente hable de mí —Dorian se rio amargamente, incapaz de apartar los ojos del inquisidor. Parecía anclado en aquel sitio, en aquel lugar.

—Te sorprenderá descubrir esto, pero yo también estoy acostumbrado. No es la primera vez que llamo la atención —comentó el Inquisidor. Dorian rio entre dientes, toda su determinación desmoronándose.

—Pero esto podría perjudicarte, perjudicar a la Inquisición…

—Solo si lo permitimos,  _amatus_.

—Cuando lo dices tú, suena casi mejor —susurró Dorian ante el apelativo cariñoso, pronunciado con un horrible acento del sur que, aun así, le puso los pelos de punta.

—¿Y si les damos más motivos para murmurar?

Ante la tentativa, Dorian se abalanzó sobre sus labios con un feroz beso. Si querían hablar les daría algo mejor que rumores: haría gritar de placer al Inquisidor hasta que lo escucharan en Tevinter.


End file.
